Phantom of Fairy Tail
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: At a young age, Lucy Heartfilia came to Fairy Tail, a famous opera house, due to her father's death. Before he died, he promised Lucy the Angel of Music. When Lucy came to the opera, every night she would go to the chapel and pray for her father. There, a man's voice would sing to her. That man was who she thought was her angel of music. As she got older, he would teach her to sing
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago

I arrive to the opera house, Fairy Tail, with my friend Levy and her mother Madame McGarden. It's been a week since papa died and my angel of music still hasn't come. I'm starting to lose hope.

"Madame, where is the Chapel?" I ask her." Come with me. Levy, will you go to your room." Madame says. Levy nods and leaves.

We arrive to a archway that says Cнapel. "Thank you Madame. I can go up by myself. " I say." Alright. Be careful." Madame says and leaves.

I walk up the stairs and hum the song my papa taught me before he died.

No what I love best Lotte said

Is when I'm asleep in my bed

And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head

The Angel of music sings songs in my head

I remember father saying that he will send the angel of music to me. It's been a week since he died and I still don't have my Angel. Perhaps he won't come.

I make it up the stairs and light a candle for my father. I sit down and start praying to him. I start to feel tears going down my cheeks.

Soon after I start crying, I hear a beautiful voice.

Pitiful child of music, why do you cry?

God let me help you and show you the way to happiness.

I look up and see no one around. "Angel?"I question. There was a short pause until he started to talk again.

I am here, child. Your angel of music.

10 years later

It's the last rehearsal for the opera Hannibal, and like always, the prima donna, Lisanna, was being dramatic and complaining."Those stupid dancers kept getting in my way! This is the last time! I have had it! I am done! Goodbye. Mira! Grab my things! Now!"Lisanna announces and starts walking out."Signora! Please! I do apologies! I'm sure they meant no harm."The new managers say."Humph."Lisanna puffs turning around."Monsieur Fullbuster! You are early!" One of the new managers say to a familiar man."It's Gray, from the beach. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He probably does not remember me." I say to Levy.

"Signora, I heard you were leaving. I must insist you stay for you are a beautiful singer. Perhaps you could sing "Think of Me" signora. As a personal favor." Gray asks. Lisanna flutters her eyes towards her, attempting to flirt." Of course Monsieur." Lisanna says and gets into place.

Think of me

think of me fondly,

when we've said

goodbye.

Remember me

Every so often

promise me

you'll try.

All of a sudden, the curtains came down. Everyone screamed." He's here, the Phantom of Fairy Tail!" Levy whispers to me.

Lisanna shrieked." Ugh! I'm done. 3 whole years this has happened!"she yells and walks off stage." Oh no! What are we going to do?" one of the new managers question." Lucy Heartfilia could sing it, monsieurs." Levy says. I try to shoosh her until one of the managers start talking." Heartfilia? Any relation to Jude Heartfilia?"He says."He's my father,monsieurs."I say quietly." She's been taught by a wonderful teacher, monsieurs. Let her sing." Madame McGarden says and nods towards the conductor."From the beginning, mademoiselle." The conductor says.

Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back

and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me ...

We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember,

stop and think of me ...

Think of all the things we've shared and seen -

don't think about the things which might have been ...

Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.

Recall those days, look back on all those times,

think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when

I won't think of you ...

Gray

Can it be?

Can it be Christine?

Bravo!

What a change!

You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were ...

She may not remember me, but

I remember her ...

Lucy

We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me,

that sometimes, you will think of me!


	2. Chapter 2

All around me, the ballet girls gush and tell me how well I did, each of them giving me a flower." Yes, you did well. He will be pleased," Madame McGarden says to me. I know exactly who she means. My angel. I smile at her with happiness. Madame turns to the dancers."And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now!" she says slamming her cane on the floor. All the ballet girls ran to the dance bar to start practicing.

PHANTOM

Bravi, bravi, bravissimi . . .

I look around, looking for the voice that did that. I turn to see Levy and smile at her.

Levy

Where in the world

have you been hiding?

Really, you were

perfect!

I only wish

I knew your secret!

Who is this new?

Lucy (abstracted, entering the dressing room)

Father once spoke

of an angel . . .

I used to dream he'd

appear . . .

Now as I sing,

I can sense him . . .

And I know

he's here . . .

(trance-like)

Here in this room

he calls me softly . . .

somewhere inside . . .

hiding . . .

Somehow I know

he's always with me . . .

he - the unseen

genius . . .

Levy (uneasily)

Lucy, you must have

been dreaming . . .

stories like this can't

come true . . .

Lucy, you're talking

in riddles . . .

and it's not

like you . . .

Lucy (not hearing her, ecstatic)

Angel of Music!

Guide

and guardian!

Grant to me your

glory!

Levy (to herself)

Who is this angel?

This . . .

BOTH

Angel of Music!

KHide no longer!

Secret and strange

angel . . .

Lucy (darkly)

He's with me, even now . . .

Levy (bewildered)

Your hands are cold . . .

Lucy;

All around me . . .

Levy

Your face, Lucy,

it's . . .

Lucy

It frightens me . . .

Levy

Don't be frightened . . .

Levy embraced me."Levy McGarden. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice." Madame McGarden says. Levy runs to the other dancers and joins them. Madame pulls out a note and gives it to me."My dear, I was told to give you this."She says."Thank you." I thank her. I sit down and open the letter as she leaves. "A red scarf . . . the attic . . . Little Lotte . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Gray

Little Lotte let her mind wander

Little Lotte thought, Am I fonder of dolls

or of goblins or shoes?

Lucy

Gray

Gray

or of riddles of frocks

Lucy

Those picnics in the attic

Gray

or of chocolates

Lucy

Father playing the violin

Gray

As we read to each other dark stories of the North

Lucy

No - what I love best, Lotte said,

is when I'm asleep in my bed

and the Angel of sings songs in my head!

BOTH

The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Gray

You sang like an angel tonight

Lucy

Father said, 'When I'm in , child

I will send the Angel of Music to you'.

Well, father is dead, Gray, and I have been

visited by the Angel of Music.

Gray

Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

Lucy

No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.

Gray

Well, I shan't keep you up late!

Lucy

Gray, no

Gray

You must change. I'll order my carriage.

Two minutes - Little Lotte.

Lucy

No, Raoul, wait!

Things have changed, Gray.

PHANTOM

Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion

basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor,

sharing in my triumph!

Lucy

Angel! I hear you!

Speak, ...

stay by my side, guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak

forgive me...

enter at last, Master!

Phantom

Flattering child

you shall know me,

see why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the

I am there inside!

Lucy

Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, strange angel

PHANTOM

I am your Angel of Music

Come to me: Angel of Music

PHANTOM

I am your Angel of Music

PHANTOM

Come to me: Angel of Music

Gray

Christine!

I look at the mirror to see a hand reaching out to me. I take the hand and go through. I look up at my angel to see he has pink hair and a white mask on half of his face. He was dressed in all black. This is my angel. This is who my father sent me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy

In he sang to me,

In dreams he came ...

that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...And do I dream again?For now I findthe Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind ...PHANTOMSing once again with meour strange duet ...My power over yougrows stronger yet ...And though you turn from me,to glance behind,the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind ...LucyThose who have seen your face draw in fear ...I am the mask you wear ...PHANTOMIt's me they hear ...PHANTOM/LucyYour/My spirit and my/your voicein one combined:the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your/my mind ...COMPANYHe's there, the Phantom of the Opera ...Bewarethe Phantom of the Opera ...PHANTOMIn all your fantasies,you always knewthat man and mystery ...Lucy... were both in you ...Lucy/PHANTOMAnd in this labyrinthwhere night is blind,the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind ...PHANTOMMy Angel of Music!LucyHe's therethe Phantom of the Opera ...PHANTOMSing!Sing!Sing!Sing!Sing!Sing for me!

I look around me to see a beautiful cave lit up by candles. There is an organ in the middle of the cave and next to it was a bedroom. I look up to him through my lashes as he looks down at me. There is an immense amount of energy between us as he leans down to me and I rise up to me. As our lips meet, he picks me up and takes me to his bedroom. The rest of that night was history beneath the moonless sky.


End file.
